Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery/ Tropes
Here are some tropes of the upcoming 2018 film Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery. Adorkable: '''Hector Dermont. He is handsome and young. He even has a cheerful English accent. '''Anti-Villain: '''Hector Dermont is like this, despite him being the main antagonist of the film. '''Absence of Evidence: '''Fireman Sam and Buck Douglas Jr's mystery with the only evidence being a prank toy. '''Alien Invasion: '''Hector makes a giant rumour that there were aliens inside the shooting star that will pass at night. '''Alternate Foreign Theme Song: '''There was one in the Italia 1 Italian dub of this film. There was also one for the Dutch, Flemish, French, Arabic, Persian, and Kurdish dubs. ' '''American Kirby is Hardcore: '''This film is more action-packed in the US dub. This dub also has a comical script. This also happens in the other bowdlerized dubs. '''And You Thought it Was Real: '''Hector Dermont and his cameraman is seen hunting for the shooting star, even though they made up the prank themselves. '''Art Evolution: '''Just like the 11th series of ''Fireman Sam, this film was animated by a different animation studio. The character designs look more cartoonish than in series 6-10 of the show. Bowdlerize: '''The Arabic (MBC 3 and Spacetoon), Italian (Italia 1), US, Dutch (Zappelin), French, Latino Spanish (Discovery Kids), and Kurdish dubs are bowdlerized from its UK version to make this more action-packed and comical. Besides, the UK version is actually bowdlerized from the ''original Japanese version''. '''Blatant Lies: '''Hector Dermont, when he is spreading the rumour. Also Norman, when he mentions that he's going to be on TV if he catches the shooting star, with a reply of "Oh, yeah?" "Prove it!" '''The Cameo: Buck Douglas, and his older brother, Stan Douglas. Although, near the end, they had a lot of speaking roles. In the Japanese version, Buck Douglas is a supporting character, and had more speaking roles. Cross-Dressing Voices: '''In the original Japanese version, Buck Douglas, James, Pierre, Rodger, Darren, and Buck Douglas Jr are voiced by women. In the Zappelin Dutch dub, Norman, James, and Buck Douglas Jr are voiced by women. In the Italia 1 Italian dub, Buck Douglas Jr and James were voiced by the same voice actress. In the Polish, Kurdish, Arabic (Cartoon Network), Italian (Italia 1), Dutch and Hungarian dubs, Carlton was voiced by a man. In the Kurdish, Dutch, and Hungarian dubs, Professor Pickles Jr was voiced by a woman. '''Cloud Cuckoolander: '''Elvis, Jerry Lee, and Clyde are like this. '''Cowardly Lion: '''Darren. He gets worried a lot more than in the 11th series. James is also like this too, but at a lesser degree. '''Cute Kitten: '''Lion, when she was sleeping on a fence in the beginning of the movie. '''Darker and Edgier: This film is darker than the 11th series of Fireman Sam and the previous film Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. Deadpan Snarker: 'Hector Dermont, oh Gosh, Hector Dermont! Norman Price, Rodger, Dodger, Pierre, and Buck Douglas also have their moments. '''Downer Ending: '''Poor Hector. He feels very sorry for what he has done, and breaks down in tears. Luckily, Norman Price gives Hector a second chance to continue his career in TV reporting, letting him redeem himself. Buck Douglas also breaks down in tears at one point. '''Dueling Dubs: '''This film was dubbed into Italian two times. The first one for Italia 1 and the second one for Cartoonito. The Italia 1 dub is bowdlerized. It was also dubbed twice in Dutch. One for theatrical release and one for its airing on Zappelin. The Zappelin dub is bowdlerized. This film was dubbed three times, one for Cartoon Network, one for Spacetoon, and one for MBC 3. The MBC 3 dub and the Spacetoon dub are bowdlerized. There were also two Latino Spanish dubs. One for cinematic release and one for Discovery Kids. The Discovery Kids dub is bowdlerized. '''Expy: '''Hector Dermont seems to be based on Buck Douglas from ''Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. Hector also seems to be a younger version of Matthew Broderick. '''Fanservice: '''Hector Dermont has his fans both in-universe and out-of-universe. Although, out-of-universe, he isn't as famous as Norman Price and Fireman Sam. '''Film the Hand: '''This happens thrice in this film. Hector does this after filming his first report in Pontypandy - '''Hector: '''Cut! This also happens in the ending, when Hector was turning off the camera to end the film. This happens one last time during an outtake reel. - '''Buck Douglas: Norman, lookout! -'Norman:' What? (Norman gets bonked by a tree, then he gets bonked by two acorns, but it hits him in the head so hard, he gets dizzy, stands up, and spins to another tree. Then, he gets stabbed by a tree branch, but only the audio was heard) -'Buck Douglas:' (covers the camera lens with his hand while Norman was about to go near the tree branch, voice only) You seriously don't want to see this. - Norman: (screams in pain) Somebody, help me!!! 'Face Palm: '''Buck Douglas does this after he messed up his line in the outtake reel. Norman also has done this at the end of the film, while everyone laughs at him. '''Getting Past the Radar: '''The outtake reel is full of this. First, Hector messes up his lines. Due to this, he once utters, "What is this, a shower room?" while everyone behind him chuckles at the joke. Poor Norman, he gets stabbed in the back by a tree branch after he gets dizzy and spins around. Luckily, this part was not seen, because Buck Douglas was blocking the camera lens with his hand. Buck Douglas once messed up his line, causing him to facepalm and to utter a small string of "gibberish" before trying again. If you hear closely, the gibberish Buck Douglas utters under his breath sounds like "Ugh, for the love of @&%$#..." '''Jerk With a Heart of Gold: '''Norman. He gets easily annoyed by whatever was going on. Rodger and Dodger are like this too. Hector Dermont is not really a jerk, but he once interrupted what Fireman Sam was about to say. Although, all three of them are actually kind-hearted and care about their friends. -'''Fireman Sam: '''Uh, well, I don't know, but, uh... -'''Hector: '(interrupting Fireman Sam) Cut! 'The Kiddie Ride: '''To promote the movie, a rollercoaster ride named ''"Hector Dermont's Spectacular Shooting Star Ride" ''opened in many amusement parks and fun fairs in the UK and US. '''Mistaken for Apocalypse: '''After hearing Hector's rumour, almost everyone was amazed, and decided to hunt for the shooting star at night. '''Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: '''Norman, when he tries to prove himself that he'll be on TV. '''The Other Darrin: '''Before his final voice actor was announced, Hector Dermont had two placeholder voices, since Hit Entertainment and DHX Media couldn't think of a voice actor to voice him. Steven Kynman first voiced Hector in the teaser trailer, the first time viewers got to see him, talking in a high-pitched Welsh accent. In the theatrical trailers and TV spots, he was voiced by Michael E. Rodgers, talking in a similar voice to Mr. Conductor Jr from ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad. '''Precision F-Strike: '''In the outtake reel, Buck Douglas messes up his line that he was about to say. Before he tries again, he does a facepalm and utters a small sentence of "gibberish" under his breath. The "gibberish" he utters sounds like "Ugh, for the love of @$%#%...", but it isn't a legit sentence. '''Running Gag: '''Norman, proving himself that he'll be on TV, only to get injured, causing the other kids to giggle and tease him, causing annoyance to Norman. The running gag usually has the reply of "Oh yeah?" "Prove it!". This running gag was taken seriously the third time around, when Norman injured his leg. '''Short Run in Peru: '''This film was released and dubbed in Japanese first before the UK release and dubbing. It was also released in Australia, Germany, France, and Israel before it's UK premiere. '''Vocal Evolution: '''Hector Dermont's voice becomes a little deeper and less cheerful when he's crying. James' voice was also a little bit deeper at the end. '''Why Did It Have to be Snakes!?!: '''This film reveals that Buck Douglas Jr is afraid of heights. Category:Tropes Category:Fireman Sam